Blubber Nuggets!
by ArmEater
Summary: Cream Shoots lazers,Amy Melts in the sun,Knuckles has a seizure,And Tails Has An obbsession With Nuggets!if you don't like it,Dont review! Also,Random cows explode!I don't own sonic!Sega owns Him,and anyone else who owns people.
1. Chapter 1

First, if you don't like it, DON'T REVIEW! I don't care if it's Strange.

---------------

Sonic looked up to the Painting on the wall. A dull Mona Lisa. He was not angry about Tail's Reading, Amy's Chittering, Or Knuckle's Seizure. He had not had a chili dog all day.

"Any of you guys have a spare chili dog?"

The group looked at him.

Then Amy Cried out

"Road trip!"  
And she dumped them all in her car and drove to Alaska.

"Why Here?"

Knuckles asked, Between Convulsions.

"Because of the Blubber Nuggets!"

Tails Cried, Holding high a box Of Nuggets made of Blubber.

Amy smacked him in the head with her Hammer.

"No! Because I want to freeze you all! Then I will Capture Sonic and Make him Marry me! Muahhah!"

Tails used his Magical Blubber Nugget powers to warp them All to Hawaii

"Let us be not cold!"

He exclaimed, holding a box of coco nuggets now.

"Nooooo! Im melting!"

Amy yelled as sonic Ran over her and she was washed into the Ocean.

"Ahhhh! It's Sonic! Hide me Knuckles!"

Tails Cried, Hiding behind the Now Breathing Knuckles.

"What's wrong with Him?"

Tails Shivered behind Knuckles.

"He does stuff to me man...He makes me play Barbie with him!!AHHHHH!"

Cream Used Her Laser Eyes to Make Sonics' Head explode.

"It's OK Mr. Tails"

She said As Amy Came Back up from the Ocean with a Hockey mask And A machete.

"Immm Gonne Kill You "She said

Knuckles punched her in the face.

"Activate, ultra Robot Go Mode!"

Tails Yelled, Turning into a big robot.

He shot a gun at Amy

"Die Infidel!"  
AS he used his Pope Hat Missile to incinerate her.

Sonic Came Back from the Box.

"Hi! How are you peop doing? Did you miss me?"

He said, As Tails used His Killing Ultra Cannon of DOOM

"Here's your Barbie!"

He said, turning back to normal Tails but he had a submachine gun.

Now it was Cream's Turn to yell

"Road trip!"

And drive them to a hotel in Kansas.

----------------------

Things will get less Chaotic later. Any Ideas? And, for you who don't like it, here's a reminder.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT,DON'T REVIEW!


	2. Hotel Panic

Cuz Charmy is my new fave character, He joins trip!

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic, Charmy, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles or anyone. They are Sega's.

The Chaotix all talk funny!

------------------------

They arrived at the hotel.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

Charmy yelled, Meeting them at the door.

"Charmy? Why are you here?"

Knuckles asked before he had another seizure.

"Vector, Espio and I are on VACATION!!"

"You are the only person who can double exclamation point I know-Woot! Nugget stands!"

Tails Flew in and Stole all the nuggets.

"Come on! We bought extra rooms!!"

"What?"

Sonic asked, walking in and seeing the guy at the stand gone.

Vector walked down the stairs with a descendent belly.

"YO"

"Hi Vector!!"

"HI SONIC AND TAILS AND AMY AND KNUCKLES."

"Oh its. Make a Cheddar pants"

**Translation:Hi .IM a ninja dude. Stay off my lawn.**

"Word!!"

The gang stared.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Cream screamed, finnally figuring out that vector ate the Clerk.

"WHAT?"

"Wizzle dong waka laka.w00t"

**Translation:She figured it ! Run away, before she uses her laser eyes on you!"**

Cream Shot first.

"ASAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vector ran off.

"Now let's get our rooms!"

The rode the elevator and got top floor rooms, since Vector ate everyone in their way.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tune in next time for

**Charmy VS Gerbilsourus!**

**Rawr!**


	3. Charmy Vs Gerbilsaurus AKA Fluffy

I told you about the battle of Charmy Vs Gerbilsaurus, And Here it comes!

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any of his friends. I don't really own Gerbilsaurus either, so He's up for grabs.

This is CHARMY'S STORY!!

I kick haters into pit.

Just for fun, Charmy's some Practice.

----------------------------

I looked up at the Emerald Crocodile that was Vector.

"Hi Vector how are you!!?"

I said, Flying up and landing on his head. I don't really know why I act like this. I just do.

Suddenly, the elevator jolted. I must have flipped over, because everything started spinning around me.

It stopped. My head slammed against the Sides, Causing an explosion of throbbing pain in it.

I got up, despite the Crashing.

"Are you OK?"

I heard he all say together

"I'm OK!!"

I said, Happily, The pain gone.

"Good!"

They said simultaneously again.

The elevator doors opened, And We rushed outside.

A giant gerbil thing was tearing off the hotel roof.

" WAS OUR ROOM"

Vector said.

"**A monkey in hand is worth twelve in the other. War Whoops. Crackers on the starboard bow!"**

**Translation: I think I will call it… Fluffy!**

I sat down and called Cream and the rest of the Chaotix over.

"Face it!!We aren't Major people, so there's not much we can do!! We would just be getting in their way!!Let's just root for them!!"

I said Cream and Vector sitting down next to me. Cream Got in her Cute Li'l Cheerleader outfit and did a dance.

"Woooot!!"

"GO KNUCKLES!"

Knuckles fell down with a seizure.

I walked over to a chalkboard conveniently placed on the beach outside the hotel and marked out knuckles face. With two swift movements, He was out.

"One out, Three to go"

Cream said.

I saw something shiny in the sand, and I bent over, my stinger in the air.

Gerbilsaurus stepped on my stinger and exploded, knocking out Amy, Sonic and Tails.

I saw Cream run over, mark them out and draw my face on the chalkboard.

Tails used his nugget powers to repair the ceiling we gave him a complementary nugget box.

-------------------------------------

I know, A bit anti-Climactic. This is humor! Don't be a rat about it!Review!Review!But only if you liked it!X3

Any suggestions?


	4. Pitiful Chapter of Atlantis

This goes out to Dark leader Omega, who reviewed first! W00T! 3

Sega owns sonic, and everyone else. I bought Atlantis on EBay. So it mines. Or not. Whoever owns it, owns it. Don't own EBay either.

Review if you like it! Is one is for Cream. No POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cream stared at the hotel and it blew up.

"To the …Uhhhh!!"Charmy yelled

"Doggies in the barrel!"

**Translation: Atlantis!**

He used his ninja powers to warp them there. A cow exploded.

In Atlantis, It was a mess of glass tubes. They arrived in the dining hall with a fish.

"IT LIVES HERE! KILL IT!"

Vector screamed, eating it. A cow exploded. Atlantis Exploded.

The flew screaming out.

Cream was holding on to Charmy, who was A deep shade of Crimson.

When hey landed, Charmy had passed out; they had landed in a pile, And Cream landed safely on top.

"Let's go again!"

She yelled, jumping off.

Amy came from the porta-Potty with a chainsaw.

"I will Kill you Silly Wabbit."

Cream used her Flame thrower to make Amy-Crisps.

"Delicious!"

Cream said, eating an Amy-Crisp as the others woke up.

"Good morning!!"

Charmy yelled. Vector tried to eat him

-----------------------------------------

I know, I know. No too good. My head Hurts! So be quiet and DON'T FLAME. But please review if you liked it!


	5. Charmy's Beach house

Now that my head does not hurt, prepare to have your arm eaten! And have your Stomach explode with happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or his friends, But I do own the Reestablished group for Extraordinary ' No one else does.

OH YEAH!

I bust through wall to serve Kool-Wayde

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROAD TRIP!!"

Charmy yelled, using his bee magic to fly them to California at his beach house.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE A BEACH HOUSE?"

"Internet!!You all have your own rooms!!"

Charmy screamed, opening the door to a 3 story beach House.

"Yay! A nugget maker!"

Tails Yelled happily, Stuffing nuggets into his mouth. Knuckles had a seizure. Cream flushed her Amy-Crisps down the toilet. Sonic just...Was He was banished to the Box again by Vector and Espio.

_The Box: A Mystical box, deep in the center of my closet, where all strange and talking things go to be punished by 100 Minutes of torture by being...Locked in a room with Michal Jackson!_

_(Eeek!)_

"I will eat your soul."

Amy said, returning from the sewers. Tails Used his Ultima Magic to Ahnilifatify her.

_Ahnialifateify: Ultimate destruction of a person, Place or thing_

**Battle sequence, GO!**

(Insert something cool here)

**Battle sequence, END!**

Amy lay defeated at the hands of a lemon, Unharmed by Tail's Ahnilification,Vector had eaten himself,Espio was Green, And Tails was Watching anime while standing on his head and eating a Blue Rock And wearing a But Hat.

_ButHat: A hat for your butt_

Sonic returned from the box, A Red color, And Scared to death.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Sonic screamed, but his head exploded into candy. And he was warped back into the box without his wallet.

"Oh Yeah!"

Cream said, Taking Sonic's Wallet. Then...The Preestablished group for Extrodonary Cheeses Burst in through the Cheddar was gunning down the couch.

**Cow explosion Panic!**

A cow exploded. Goat Cheese was throwing exploding cows at the bank. Limburger Stole the Cow , they had all ate a cow and exploded.

PANIC: OFF

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Join me next time, when they all get drunk! And remember, Review if you like it!

Just say what you want in the next chapter K'? 3


	6. Drunken Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic. Sega and Sonic team do

You know the rules, If you like, Review.

AWSOMENESS.

--------------------------------------------------

Tails readied himself for the whirling green tornado coming at him.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU TAILS! YOU ATE THE LAST DOUGHNUT!"

Tails Dodged to the right and shot at Vector. The Purple and gray Ball hit, and coated Vector.

"WHAT IS THIS-"

He said the stuff hardening over his mouth. But suddenly, a dark shadow fell from the sky. Vector was crushed by, what is that? An ANVIL! Yay!

"To the Orange juice!"

Cream Cried, Opening Charmy's Orange juice Fridge. A hand reached out and gave her a box.

"DIE!"

She screamed, Seting the orchard on , the orchard fits into the fridge. Don't know how. Bee magic I guess.

"My orchard!!"

Charmy reached over and pulled the conveniently placed 'Stop the orchard fire switch.'

Cream gave them all a glass of orange juice. hay all drank Heavily, Except for Vector, Who no one had bothered to get out.

Cream turned the box around. It said:

50% Moonshine

50% Beer

50% Fatality

0%Orange juice. That's 150% Awesome!

Then things started to get weirder than normal.

"I can talk normal!"Espio yelled, the llama on his head shooting flames from its Third butt.

Sonic Exploded. Knuckles Ate Tails, Who was trying to Bite Cream.

"I'm used to this. It's go away in a while"Charmy said, Kicking the Talking Zebra off his Top hat.

"Hey!Bweee!"The zebra said, before it burst into flames and Exploded.

"Pickles!"

Cream said, biting the Pickle tree in the Living room.

--------------------------------------------

Not as good as I wanted, But Still random. And Again...I NEED SUGGESTONS! T.T

I'm running out of randomness! They don't have to be clear! Just point me in a direction you want and Ill randomize it! Pweeze?


	7. Chickens under the oceans eat pie?

Sorry I haven't got around to writing in a while. Here you go! Remeber the way Vector talks, that's on purpose.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Star Wars, Geico, and Sonic

I have no idea about sporks, sliced bread, the Matmobile, Angryland and Moon-Bison

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails looked at the crocodile before him, somehow having warped out of the anvil.

He swiveled his tails and lunged forward, swinging his LightSwordThingy as Vector deflected it with his fist.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME TAILS"

He put on his big black mask.

"Wait, you're not going to cut off my hand and tell me you're my father, right?"Tails asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!"Vector said.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME BECAUSE I JUST SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE BY SWITCHING TO GEICO!"Vector said.

Charmy burst through the door with a gun and shot Vector repeatedly in the face. He threw a Spork at Tails.

"Use the Forks tails, The Forks!!"He screamed. Then he exploded. With a cow.

"But this is a Spork"He said. Vector got up.

"THE GREATEST INVENTION SINCE SLICED BREAD!"

Tails threw his Spork at him and Vector exploded into a crowd of angry short people. Then they exploded.

Tails had a seizure, causing Knuckles to burst through the door and punch him repeatedly.

"Get your own thing Nugget dork!"Knuckles yelled.

Knuckles was carried off into Angryland by the Short people's ghosts.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

He screamed.

Sonic just.. was there.

"To the Matmobile Tails!"

Then he got onto a mat and made driving noises. Tails threw a box of nuggets at him.

Cream walked up and Layered Sonic back to the Box.

"Hi Cream!"Tails said

"Hi Tails. Have you seen Espio?"

"_Undah the oceans, chickens eat pie with robots watch reality TV and eat FLESH!"_

**Translation: Yo.**

"That was useless "Tails said.

Tails threw a cow at Espio who was hit and melted.

"I thought people exploded when you threw cows at them."Cream Said.

Amy used her hatchet to chop through the door.

"Here's Amy!"Do I even need to say who said this?

"Ahhh! Amy's back after I ate her!"

Tails threw a cow at Amy and she exploded.

"What a dumb story."Tails said, using his nose rockets to propel him to the moon, where he breaks danced with Bison.


	8. The Beaver on my head says Happie!

My random tanks are refilled, and you know what that means…EXTRA RANDOM CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. Or Pokémon. I might own Chugger the Beaver. I don't think I own him. Sonic and they belongs to Sega. Pokémon belongs to…Nintendo? I think.

I wrote this with a stuffed beaver on my head.

Remember Ahnilificatifying?

--------------------------------------------------------

Before Tails could do anything, the Anvil fell on Vector.

"Win! Tails gains 20 Experience. Tails Levels up!"

He said happily.

".Shake it shakes it. Feel good."

**Translation: I, Espio the Chameleon, Challenge you!**

"Sure."Tails said.

A beaver fell out of the sky and knocked out Espio.

"I'm Chugger the beaver! And I just learned Flame wheel!"

"Wow."Tails said.

"Sonic, I choose you!"Tails said, throwing a box at the ground. In a flash, Sonic was there.

"Cow, I choose you!"

He threw a cow at Sonic. Then he chugged some Root beer.

Sonic exploded. The cow used its Kung-Fu Ninja Skillz to beat his ghost up.

Charmy ran through the wall. He had Duct Taped Cream up except for her eyes.

"I got a new gun!!Fire!!"

She shot, Ahnilificatifying Vector and the Anvil.

"OUCH "Vector said before being Ahnilifacated.

"My new gun is full of win!"

But Knuckles came back and punched him in the face, freed Cream, and flew away, his cape Flapping in the wind.

Tails turned to Chugger.

"Awful short Chapter."Tails said

"You think?"Chugger said, but then he exploded.

"He floated across the pond exactly the way a bowling ball wouldn't."Tails said.

------------

How did you like it? My beaver stayed on my head the entire way through.


	9. The Pool of Brain eating Aliens!

I've given up any thought of ending this. I decided it was like a Daily comic, but not daily. I am writing with a different Word Program, so it will look different.

…….

I wanted to try one of those questions, so if you can tell me the only 15 letter word that does not repeat a letter, you can Vaporize Vector or something. Maybe you can be in the story or something. Tell me what you want..Just doing this for fun.

I don't own Sonic, Sega owns him. I don't own any of the

Other things. This chapter is about the guys. The girls are.. In The .

--=-===-==-===-==-===-==-===

Vector gazed sadly at Tails, who was slumped on the ground with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO BEAT HIM! WAHHHHH!"

He cried, pounding the floor.

"What's wrong?!!"

Charmy asked, pointing Knuckles at him. He had glued Knuckles in a superman pose and was using him as a club.

"HE'S TO DIRTY FOR ME TO FIGHT!"  
"I know the anwser!"

Sonic yelled, speeding by, fresh out of The Box.

"To the expensive bath place!"

He yelled, grabbing everyone and Flying to the place.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FLY?"

"Since now, fool!"

He yelled, kicking him in the face.

Vector ate the Clerk person, and the guys went in. But instead of water, the pools were filled with Brain eating Snake aliens!

"Ahh! Brain Eating snake Aliens!!"

Charmy yelled.

Hey! I just said that!

"No you didn't!!"

Charmy yelled.

Yes I did! But charmy had his brain eaten by the aliens.

"CHARMY!"Vector said.

"OH WELL."

"Im free!"

Knuckles yelled, but Chuck Norris came down and Roundhouse kicked him out of existence. But the cow used its ninja skillz to beat him up.

_Skillz: Are better than skills.Z!_

Tails clicked his ruby combat boots together three times, and they exploded into Nuggets.

========-===-===-===-==-=-=-=-=-----------

Come back next timewhen I get in a fight with Sonic!

If you don't like, DON'T REVIEW!


	10. Respect The Anvil

Hey peoples!As for last time,The word is try again some other time.

All you people who reviewed make me so happie!

.It's a super form of happy.(Hugs everyone who reviewed)

HERE WE GO!

---------------------------------------------------=

Tails held his arm length gun at arms length.

"Prepare to die, green one"He said.

The Anvil fell on Tails.

" USUALLY FALLS ON-AUCK!"

Vecotor said as the real Anvil fell on , that other one was a clone.

Sonic ran over the Anvil, and looked at the sky.

"I know youre there! Stop dropping anvils on my friends!"

Anvil Clone got off Tails and hit Sonic.

"Thanks, Acme"Tails said weakly

A road runned followed by a cyotey ran over him

Charmy burst through the wall that was just fixed.

"Die Anvil!!"

He pulled out a bunch of guns and tried to shoot the Anvil, but they all missed and hit Sonic.

"Pain!"Sonic said as a cat walked onto his head and was rained on. It scratched Sonic's face a lot.

" MY BACK'S I GET AHNILIFICATIFIED OR SOMETHING"

And the Anvil pulled out a laser and ahnilificatified him.

Knuckles became existing again and had learned how to kick like Chuck he had to make a one liner to kick.

He walked over to Charmy.

"Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door!"

He yelled as Charmy was kicked into a dimension of Chuck Norris kicks and One liners.

"Nooooooooooo!!"Charmy screamed.

A herd of cows had gotten loose and walked into the all walked to Sonic.

Can you guess what happened?

Sonic was never found, but it was heard of that he could not space his words head landed in Vegas and won $20000 playing Bingo,became a painter,and found the awnser to life, the universe and everything.42.

Tails got up.

"Oh lord,why have you forsaken me!"He cried.

-==-==-------===----==----------=

Next time, the bison king will fight Tails at the same time as Vector, and Tails will make a clone army!

You know the drill.


	11. Arachnid man!

First,I wall anwser a reviewer.  
Kirbynator44,  
The CAPITAL letters are the very essence of Vector. But if you can come up with a better way for him to talk funny, tell me.  
Thanks  
I thank SoujaGurl for the bison king 's idea. Sega owns sonic. Icanhascheezburger owns LOLcats. You know the drill. Or should know it by now. Here's your question. What is the drill, and what do you want to do. Easy question, cause I want to do something like that. open till I make the next Chapter.

Knuckles rolled by, pretending to be a tumbleweed.  
"Dum dum duuuuuum"He said, trying to make the western sound. But he had a seizure. Tails squinted at the hairy brown thing with the crown. Vector was crushed by the Anvil.  
"Draw!"The Bison King shouted. He pulled out a bannana. Tails pulled a three headed cow from the fourth dimension into relevant existance  
But instead of exploding, it opened a wormhole and sucked the two into Forever. Tails called his chariot and flew off in a rainbow made of The King who was Ahlilificatified.  
Back at the house---  
"Cream!!What happened?!"  
Charmy asked, wondering why Cream was hanging upside-down in spiderwebs.  
"He happened!"She said, pointing to a guy in a red suit, with a blue bottom, and spiderweb patterns.  
"Arachnid man!!We meet again!!"  
"Again?"Cream asked.  
"You stil haz not my l33t ub3r powerz."Arachnid man said.  
But Tails came out in his chariot puled by a purple mamoth that exploded into LOLcats.  
"Halp!iz hurted!"One of them said. But They melted.  
"Thanks Tails!"Cream said.  
"I could have handeled him!!"Charmy mumbled.  
"Lets se U tri!"Arachnid man said, getting up. Charmy shot him. With a Bazooka. And ate his heart to gain his power.  
"I'm Not gonna do that!!"  
Yes you are.  
"NO!!"  
But Arachnid man got up as a zombie and tried to bite Charmy, who turned on Thriller,and did the dance but ..  
It's not very effective.  
Zombie uses Bite on Charmy for 20 damage!  
Charmy Fainted.  
"Charmy return!"Cream said, now threw a ball at him and Charmy exploded.  
"Knuckles, I choose you!"  
She said, throwing antother ball out and Knuckles was there. Knuckles used summon Ninja Cow  
"Hi ya!"  
The Ninja Cow said, as it used Whoop on Zombie.  
It's super effective!  
Zombie Fainted.  
Ninja cow uses Skillz on Knuckles for 5 damage!  
Knuckles uses Seizure!  
Knuckles fainted  
"Knuckles, return!"  
Cream yelled, throwing a ball at Knuckles.  
"Wow, We really stink. TO THE MATMOBILE!"  
Tails said as he jumped out the window into a glass of water.  
"Road trip!"  
Cream said, Gathering everyone on her magic Carpet and flying them to the Moon.  
What is a "Shoop-da-Woop? Just wondering.  
Thanks somepersonoutthere. Reviews like that make me want to hug everyone. And so I will. *Hugs everyone and attempts to eat some arms.  
Sorry for no clone thing you expect next time.


	12. Shadow? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nobody sent in the answer in time, so oh well.I don't own Sonic,cows,megaman,, Or the Mortal Kombat.

If you don't like, DON'T REVIEW!And nothing that happens ordinarily will happen here.

=---=---------------------------------------------------

Cream and Vector faced off.

"PREPARE TO DIE, FOOLISH MORTAL."Vector said, pulling the trigger on his gun. The bullet moved out of the barrel in slo-motion. Cream had a puzzled look as she stepped to the side and tapped the bullet.

"I think your bullet is a little slow."Cream said.

"DARN GUN IS MOVING IN BULLET TIME AGAIN"Vector The Anvil fell on Sonic,who was siting on the in the jumped out of Knuckles mouth,who was playing Mortal Kombat.

"FINISH HIM!"

Rang out on the Moon Base 70 kajillion.

Knuckles ran over to Charmy and punched him into some spikes on the Ceiling,Cream tore out Vector's spine,Sonic froze Espio,who was trying to tear off his face and shoot acid.

Amy Tore out Sonic's Heart, But was blasted with a Flame from Megaman.

Cream looked evilly at Megaman.

"He hit me!"She cried.

**This line has been removed because Megaman was crushed by Cheesezilla before he could say anything.**

Everyone drank A Dr. Pepper and got up, alive and but Amy,who tried to eat Knuckles, who punched her into the spikes.

A angry Snowman crashed through the window with a umbrella, But was quickly beaten with waffle boxes.

"Die You Monster! No mortal should have a carrot nose!"

Tails yelled,pointing to Frosty's carrot nose.

Then Shadow walked into the mix.

"You are all stupid.I cannot believe that the voice from the sky convinced me to do this"

He said,pulling out a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Shadow was running around when he heard a voice from the sky.

Join the group on moonbase 70 kajillion, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"No!"Shadow yelled, kicking the voice.

If you do not, I will make you and Sonic both Gay!

The voice said, showing what would happen,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Shadow screamed for a extremely long time.

FLASHBACK STOP.I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE FLASHBACK!

"Not like anyone could do that."

Sonic slinked up to Shadow.

"Want to go do it?"

He offered.

"Hard-Hard-Hard Gay, It's official, he's hard gay!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry for the time it allergy to normal kicked in and turned me into a ferret.

And, Mr 'Im gonna write reviews about everything bad', Untill you write some thing as random as this, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HOW BAD MY STORYS ARE!!AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THE RULE IS DON'T REVIEW!

But if you like it then please do.


	13. Kinda Japanesish

**Hello people, it's me. I haven't wrote in a while, so I present to ye…**

**BLUBBER NUGGETS! The Musical! Wait a minute, my dog peed on the speakers so no musical. The show must go on!**

**Let's go!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Sonic, , or anything else I might use.**

* * *

**Sonic did as he usually did, taking a from the fridge. The Box was originally lit by a single candle, but Sonic had done some improvement and installed a chandelier, a refrigerator, and a space laserinator.**

**Back at Space Station number triple elevendy seven, Tails was making a rocket to get them off the moon.**

" **Watcha doing?"**

**Cream asked, warming up her lasers. Amy told her Silver had been seen around the moon.**

"**Making a rocket. I'll get us off of the moon."**

" **Just use the transporterinator I made the last time you blinked Tails"**

**She pointed to a transporter that would be at home on the Starship Enterprise.**

" **Whoa "**

**Suddenly, shuriken flew into Tails side.**

**Silver dropped from the ceiling, cloaked in black.**

" **Ninja Technique: Shadow Awesomeness!"**

**Silver teleported away, catnip growing where he was.**

**Blaze jumped at it, munching on it contentedly.**

" **Baa, homies."**

**The after effect of Silver's tecnquique made Tails use ninja magic to stop the Earth's rotation, stopping time. Vector flew by outside, having imploded.**

**Cream dragged Them all to the teleporter, and they were all teleported back to Earth.**

**Tails looked at the Antartic condo with disgust.**

" **It's in Antarctica. Just a moment."**

**He said, walking over and right out of the fanfic.**

" **Dude. Put it in Miami or something."**

**No. I want you to freeze, sick monkey!**

" **Hey, you stupid parrot, I hate the cold"**

**OK Ok. It's in . Then Tails was eaten by a whale. Oh the Irony.**

**Silver materialized out of the shadows and pulled him out of the whale.**

" **You are now my zombie servant."**

**Tails flipped onto his head and kicked Silver in the head. Silver teleported into the realm of ninjas and kicked him in the head with the flaming force of a thousand crying angels.**

" **Kyuubi no Onigiri kinda Japaneseish jutsu!"**

**He yelled, clapping and summoning a magic giant tiger.**

**Blaze fell out of a hole in the universe Silver created and licked the ground. **

" **Fo chizzle, ma nizzle"**

**She said, her tounge freezing to a pole.**

"**Thools! I chut you!"**

**Silver did a handstand and blasted her with a blast of pure ninja energy.**

**-==-==--==-**

**It's not that great. I know. But, as is my motto, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!**


	14. Hey, I wrote again!

OH NNNOOO! I actually got some time. And I really spent some! I ACTUALLY SPENT SOME TIME ON IT! OOO FFFUUUUUU-!

Please add your own sound effects, for I can't communicate them through words correctly. Don't sue me.

The team that remained sat on a suspiciously white couch, that was clean only because many members had been evaporatedenated. There were only Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, and Shadow.

Shadow glared across the couch.

" My goal is to be offensive to as many racial/ Ethnic/ Religious beliefs as possible. WHITE POWER!"

He screamed, throwing his hands in the air, and waving them like he just didn't care. Knuckles punched him in the face.

Sonic got up and started in the direction of the kitchen.

" Anybody want anything?"

" No" " No" ' No" " Get me some cigars"

Breaking the habit had been hard for tails, so he had turned to cigars to hold him until the nugget shortage was over.

Sonic came back , holding a box in one hand and a chili dog in the other.

" Here you go."

Tails opened the box, and a puff of nugget-flavored air came out.

" WHO TOOK MT CIGARS?"

Tails screamed ,his neck veins bulging, and the ulcers already forming.

" Probably the Mexicans" Shadow commented.

" You sick, cigar THEIVES!"

" Whoa, whoa, little bro. Calm -OH GOD WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CHAINSAW FROM?" Sonic screamed.

" I have seven bags of holding for my cigars."

" Cthulu save me! There is no God but Great Cthulu! Please- AWWA MY LEGS!"

Shadow lived the rest of his life an amputee who wrote award winning fiction for small Asian kids with bad eyes.

Tails drew back the pistol he had applied thoroughly to Knuckle's face and smirked, walking out of the room. The sat in a lonely stool, gun pointed upwards, to the ceiling. He slid the smooth metal barrel into his mouth, wishing for a way to end his contract sooner so he could go and make a decent 3d sonic game. Then he pulled it out, because if you don't know, metal tastes nasty. Fo real.

Then he turned, Amy walking over and patting him lightly on the back.

" It's OK Tails. I'll kill you for you."

She was then slapping, and Tails produced a sack from his tails.

* Fun fact: Tails does not really have tails, just really long eyebrow hair.*

" Cudgel out of the sack "

He exclaimed, a club rising from it and tenderizing Amy. He threw the sack away and yawned, grabbing the viewpoint and chunking it at Knuckle's head.

Knuckles was laying on the floor and bleeding, a favorite pass time after having gun applied to his face, when he looked to the sky. A godly hand looked down upon him, with eyes like something reminiscent of Lovecraftian design. Then the Great Old one reached over and grabbed it, pulling down a small man with a big and, and devouring it.

" Hey, a guy's got to eat"

Of course, I translated this. The real thing he said was so bizarre, it was relatively normal to a ancient alien in a sunken city with an octopus head and wings.

Metal Sonic hunched over the table, the glow of the computer's screen illuminating his face eerily. He was paled and his eyes were red.

Level: 9000

" ."

His Orc Warlock was casting spells at a ridiculous speed.

" My leet Wow Skills are Totally Pwning those Noobs."

He cast his last spell and basked in his handiwork and looked at his 9001th level"

" Sweet" He said, getting up and walking outside. He instantly turned to ashes when the sun hit him.

" Ahh! My spleen!"

He exclaimed, his robotic mouth still able to exclaim things.

He was trampled upon by the mass of forgotten co stars.

" We heard there was a new story."

But they could not get in, because they suck.

" Hey!"

It's true.

" Go die."

No.

Then they fell in a hole full of flesh eating things and got dead.


End file.
